


Rudy przedświt

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Kenneth odwiedza rodzinę.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Rudy przedświt

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy dzień Fikatonu, prompt: https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nocne_marki#/media/Plik:Nighthawks_by_Edward_Hopper_1942.jpg  
> Kanon nic nie mówi ani o rodzinie Kennetha, ani o tym, czy i w jakich okolicznościach żołnierze Górskiej Straży dostawali urlopy, ale kiedy tworzyć w trybie „a teraz prędko publikujemy, zanim do nas dotrze, że to bez sensu”, jak nie podczas fikatonu?

Kenneth obudził się, kiedy było jeszcze ciemno. Najpierw zdziwił się, że nie ma przy nim jego ludzi, potem zląkł, kiedy sięgnął po broń i nie znalazł jej na zwykłym miejscu, a potem oprzytomniał. Przypomniał sobie, że dostał urlop okolicznościowy z okazji ślubu siostry, od wczoraj jest w domu rodzinnym i może spać, dopóki się nie wyśpi albo dopóki najmłodsze pokolenie Lyw-Darawytów nie postanowi wyciągnąć stryjka z łóżka. Rozsądny człowiek w tej sytuacji skorzystałby z okazji, że nikt nic od niego nie chce, odwróciłby się na drugi bok i spróbował zasnąć.

Kenneth wylazł spod koca i zaczął się ubierać.

W kuchni odkrył, że nie tylko on już się obudził. W kuchni siedziała już Sabeela, najbardziej ruda z jego sióstr, i dumała przy stole, może o czekających ją obowiązkach druhny, może o czymś innym. Musiała wstać o zupełnie nieludzkiej porze, bo zdążyła już napalić w piecu i postawić na płycie garnek z czymś, czego Kenneth nie potrafił zidentyfikować, bo na razie niczym nie pachniało. Na widok brata uśmiechnęła się blado.

– Myślałam, że nie wstaniesz przed południem – powiedziała. – Co, przyśniło ci się, że jesteś na patrolu?

– Coś w tym rodzaju. Czemu ty nie śpisz?

– Sama nie wiem – mruknęła. – Zjesz coś?

– Pewnie, że zjem. Nie wstawaj, sam sobie poradzę – oznajmił, kierując się do spiżarni.

– Ani mi się waż! – Sabeela zerwała się z krzesła i własnym ciałem zasłoniła drzwi. – Mogę ci co najwyżej ugotować owsiankę. Avean ciągle powtarza, że to wszystko na wesele i nie wolno ruszać. Na twoim miejscu nie próbowałabym z nią zadzierać, chyba że w Górskiej Straży szkolą was, jak sobie radzić z szalejącą panną młodą.

– Nie szkolą. – Kenneth cofnął się, usiadł przy stole. – Potrafię wytropić rozbójników, wiem, jak spuścić komuś lawinę na głowę i co robić w razie spotkania z aherskim szamanem, ale nie mam pojęcia, czy któraś z tych rzeczy może się przydać.

– Co trzeba robić, jeśli się spotka aherskiego szamana? – szczerze zainteresowała się Sabeela.

– A to zależy, czy jest wkurzony, czy nie. Jeśli tak, należy strzelać możliwie celnie z możliwie dużej odległości – Kenneth dosłownie powtórzył radę swojego dowódcy.

Sabeela parsknęła.

– A wiesz, to wcale nie brzmi głupio. Czasami mam ochotę porządnie ją zdzielić.

– Z Avean jest aż tak źle?

– Oj tak. Ciesz się, że nie słyszałeś, jak wrzeszczała, kiedy się okazało, że w miasteczku nie mają takiego materiału na sukienkę, jaki chciała. W końcu kupiła inny, ale co się nasłuchaliśmy, to nasze. Mówię ci, dobrze, że jeszcze się nie obudziła.

– I Gared to wytrzymuje?

– Gared to typowy Pencw, a wiesz przecież, że trudno ich wyprowadzić z równowagi. Jeśli za naszego życia nastąpi koniec świata, wszyscy będą biegać i krzyczeć, tylko Pencwowie usiądą na ławce przed chałupą i będą czekać, aż bogom znudzi się wojna. W sam raz dla naszej Avean, może przy nich się uspokoi. Mówię ci, jak to wszystko się skończy bez strat w ludziach, złożę Setrenowi ofiarę dziękczynną.

– Setrenowi, nie Lelian?

– Nie, to zbyt łagodne bóstwo, nie pomoże nam – stwierdziła stanowczo. Odkleiła się wreszcie od drzwi i zaczęła się krzątać po kuchni. – Skoro już o pomocy mowa, dobrze, że wstałeś, bo zostało mnóstwo roboty. Ukręcisz mak do klusek.

– Ja? Dlaczego ja?

– A dlaczego nie? Regulamin Górskiej Straży zabrania dziesiętnikom pomagać w kuchni?

Zawahał się, potem uśmiechnął.

– A gdybym ci powiedział, że już niedługo przestanę być dziesiętnikiem?

Odwróciła się gwałtownie.

– A co, narobiłeś głupot, za parę dni się wyda i cię zdegradują? – spytała z błyskiem w oku.

– Że co?

– Może lepiej nie wracaj do koszar – ciągnęła Sabeela. – Kamia przechowa cię w piwnicy, jeśli ładnie poprosisz.

– Siostra… – mruknął Kenneth, starając się brzmieć groźnie.

– Dobrze już, dobrze, przecież wiem, jesteś zbyt porządny, żeby skończyć przed sądem. Awansujesz, prawda?

– Prawda. Dostałem skierowanie na kurs oficerski.

– To wspaniale! Dlaczego nie pochwaliłeś się wcześniej?

– Kiedy miałem to zrobić? Kiedy przyszedłem, było już późno, zresztą wszyscy żyjecie teraz czym innym. Na razie nie mów reszcie, proszę. Sam to zrobię we właściwym czasie.

– Jak chcesz – obiecała niechętnie – ale powiedz mi jeszcze, jak ci się to udało? Ilu zbójników trzeba aresztować, żeby zostać porucznikiem?

– Młodszym porucznikiem, pod warunkiem, że zdam egzaminy – poprawił ją. – I nie wiem, ilu ich było.

Powiedział prawdę. Z początku liczył zabitych i pojmanych bandytów, przejęty jak chłopiec, którego dopuszczono do spraw dorosłych, ale już dawno przestał. Teraz była to po prostu robota, którą starał się wykonywać najlepiej, jak to możliwe.

– Właściwie sam nie jestem pewien, dlaczego stary mnie wybrał – dodał jeszcze.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że pewnie się pomylił i tak naprawdę nie zasłużyłeś, bo cię zdzielę – pogroziła mu łyżką.

– Wiesz, jaka jest kara za atak na żołnierza Górskiej Straży?

– Jeśli aresztujesz rodzoną siostrę, nie dostaniesz dobrego śniadania. – Sabeela odstawiła garnek i sięgnęła po patelnię. – Owsianka to za mało. Usmażę ci jajecznicę – oznajmiła nagle i poszła do spiżarni.

– A jeśli Avean to zobaczy?

– To będzie wrzeszczeć. – Wróciła z kawałkiem boczku i zaczęła go kroić. – Teraz mnie to nie obchodzi.

Kenneth patrzył, jak jego siostra krząta się po kuchni. Zdał sobie sprawę, że chociaż Sabeela od rana się uśmiechała, tak naprawdę ucieszyła się dopiero na wieść o jego awansie. Przypomniał sobie też inne rzeczy.

– Kto będzie z tobą drużbował? – spytał. – Kiedyś pisałaś o chłopaku od młynarza, jak mu tam…

– Denys – odparła sucho i wybiła na patelnię kolejne jajko. – I nie, nie będzie go na weselu. Stare dzieje.

Kenneth odchrząknął.

– Stłuc go?

– Denysa? Nie trzeba. Ktoś już to zrobił – odparła z tajemniczym uśmiechem i zaczęła mieszać jajecznicę. – A ty, braciszku, upatrzyłeś już sobie drużkę? Kamia na pewno się zgodzi, jeśli ją ładnie poprosisz…

– Co się tak uparłaś na Kamię? – zdenerwował się.

– Sam kiedyś powiedziałeś, że ci się podoba. Czyżbyś poznał ładniejszą?

Parsknął.

– Kiedy? Większość czasu spędzam w górach z dziesiątką strażników zarośniętych jak niedźwiedzie.

– Ale czasem schodzicie do wiosek, prawda? Powiedz. Siostrze możesz powiedzieć.

– Patrz na piec. Jajecznica się przypala.

Sabeela parsknęła, ale zajęła się patelnią i dała mu spokój. Kenneth odetchnął, bo z czym jak z czym, ale z zalotami radził sobie raczej słabo. Parę razy wydawało mu się, że jest na dobrej drodze, a potem znienacka coś szło nie tak, jak powinno, i kobieta zaczynała na niego patrzeć z czułością, ale taką, z jaką siostra patrzy na brata, który oddał jej ostatni kawałek ciasta. Za cholerę nie umiał tego wyjaśnić, ale tak właśnie było. Nie dotyczyło to, oczywiście, dam negocjowanego afektu, ale to nie było coś, o czym chciałby opowiadać siostrze.

Przez dłuższy czas było słychać tylko skwierczenie.

– Nie siedź tak, weź sobie chleb – powiedziała wreszcie Sabeela. – Dać ci talerz czy zjesz z patelni?

– Dawaj patelnię. Ty nie będziesz jadła?

– Nie, zjem później, jak reszta już wstanie.

Postawiła przed bratem patelnię z jajecznicą.

– Smacznego, poruczniku – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Tym razem jej nie poprawiał. Nie miał zresztą jak, bo po chwili do kuchni wpadli jego bratankowie i Kenneth zrozumiał, że właśnie zaczął się dla niego długi, ciężki dzień.


End file.
